dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Orochi
The Orochi is a monster in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. It first appeared in Dragon Quest III, modeled after the legendary Japanese monster Yamata no Orochi, which is also the name of the monster in Japanese versions. Characteristics The design of Orochi is the one of an enormous reptilian being which is covered in green scales and has five heads instead of one. At the top of each head there are grey purplish colored crests that go from the front of the head to the base of the neck. In each limb there are four fingers that end up in white, sharp claws. It has red eyes. Main game appearances Dragon Quest III The Orochi masquerades as Pimiko, the queen of Jipang, and uses the disguise to create a despicable ruse: Pimiko has reached a compromise with "orochi", agreeing that if the monster is given sacrifices of young girls at regular intervals, then she will not attack the village directly. When the Hero defeats the Orochi in her lair, she dropped the Orochi's sword from her tail and retreats through a portal to Pimiko's Palace in Jipang. Stepping through the portal, the player sees Pimiko severely wounded and being tended to by a panicking handmaiden. When it becomes clear that the Orochi was pretending to be Pimiko, the monster telepathically speaks to the Hero and strikes a bargain: keep quiet about her secret and allow her to continue gorging herself on maidens, and she will spare the lives of the party. Orochi is hemorrhaging considerably after the first battle and is in no position to threaten anyone. The hero and company battle the beast once more, slaying her and freeing the people of Jipang. First Battle Second Battle Dragon Quest X Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Orochi appears as the boss of the 100 Pals Room Gate, its speech and surroundings an allusion to its appearance in Dragon Quest III. Once Terry defeats it in battle, it will go on a rampage due to its being upset about losing. Its massive build and weight causes the bit of land Terry is standing on to start to give way, putting him in danger. Just in time, a mysterious cloaked swordsman (who is actually Terry's future self) arrives on the scene and finishes Orochi off, saving Terry's life. This entire scene will only occur if Terry defeats Orochi before clearing the Gate of Reflection. Orochi can be bred through two ways. The first way (which is recommended) is breeding either a GreatDrak or an Andreal with a MedusaEye. The second way is breeding any dragon with a monster of the Boss family, with the dragon being the pedigree. Alternatively, Orochi can be stolen from a foreign master, although it will only appear at the highest level ranges. Orochi is required to breed both Xenlon and Baramos. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Orochi can be obtained in Joker 2 by combining the first four Giant Monsters encountered in the main story. These are Wormonger, Missing lynx, Bjørn the Behemoose and Empyrea. In order to create a Xenlon, Orochi must be synthesized alongside an Ethereal Serpent, Boreal Serpent, and Alabast dragon. Additionally, in order to obtain Leonyx, Orochi must be synthesized alongside a Wildcard, Marquis de Léon, and Don Mole. His body size is 3. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Unlike the regular version, Orochi must now be synthesized through a quadrilineal synthesis using Triwinder + Triwinder & Bilhaw + Bilhaw. His body size remains 3. Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Synthesis Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Rank and Slot No. Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Trivia * Orochi's gender is confirmed in Dragon Quest III as female by NPC dialogue. * If Erdrick does not chase Orochi through the portal upon her initial defeat (instead leaving the cave), she will be standing in the same spot later, forcing Erdrick to battle her again. She does not drop the Orochi sword more than once, though. * The dreadful beast and the events surrounding Jipang and the arrival of the Hero are based on the Japanese legend of the Yamata no Orochi. Yamato no Orochi is an eight-headed and eight-tailed dragon who demands human sacrifices, and who is slain by Susanoo. The Orochi sword is likewise a reference to the Kusanagi, a sword found within the body of Orochi. Other languages Related monsters *Akragarena *GranDragn *Hydra *King Hydra *Lava Hydra Category:Dragon family Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest III bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters